


Waking Up to the Sound of the Sky

by korbkorv



Category: Sora no Woto | Sound of the Sky
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korbkorv/pseuds/korbkorv
Summary: Kanata usually wakes up early. Kureha doesn't. Opposites attract.
Relationships: Kanata Sorami/Kureha Suminoya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Waking Up

Kanata wakes up early. 

Kureha understands that it's her job. She understands that waking up to trumpets is a tradition in Seize, as dumb as it may be, and she understands that the people in town have busy schedules. Time is of the essence, after all, no matter what your job is.

But dammit, why does Kanata has to be _so goddamn noisy?_

Every morning, Kanata will get out of bed about thirty minutes before the wake-up call is sounded, and she's usually careful enough not to wake Kureha with her movements. It's no use that both the floorboards and the door creak like hell, though. Still, it's not like Kanata doesn't _try_. Many times has Kureha observed the bugler's slender frame gracefully tiptoe across the room so as not to wake the younger girl, but of course that mindfulness for Kureha's sleep tends to fail and she'll wake up to an awful high-pitched noise and a very guilt-ridden Kanata.

It's not like she's gonna have to wake up much later anyways, but Kureha appreciates the time she gets for sleeping. A soldier has to be well rested, after all. From lights out to the brass melody waking her up, that's the perfect amount of sleep, and nothing should interrupt it. 

Ever since she started sharing a bed with her girlfriend, however, that's all gone to rubbish. 

Today, like many other days, Kureha is drowsily watching (definitely not admiring) Kanata as she changes from her pajamas into her uniform. The bugler's being cautious - she doesn't know that her girlfriend is already awake -, and Kureha can tell that it's a bit troubling for the brown-haired girl to put her clothes on without making any excessive noise.

It's kinda cute, though.

"You woke me up". Kureha's raspy morning voice breaks the silence.

"Oh!" 

Maybe she shouldn't have said that. The worried look and puppy-dog eyes on Kanata's face makes Kureha's heart both wrench and race at the same time - she's sad to have waken the raven-haired girl up, and it really makes the latter feel guilty as hell.

_The face she makes is so goddamn cute though._

"Sorry to wake you."

And now she's apologizing. She doesn't have to apologize. It's fine! Why is she so considerate about everything? 

_It's INCREDIBLY cute, though_

"It's fine", Kureha grumbles. She sits up on the bed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Good morning."

Kanata's pout falters and turns into a kind smile, the cheery and calming kind that only she can give. At this, Kureha feels a pleasant warmth building up inside her chest. She's glad she spoke up.

"Good morning, Kureha-chan."

Her voice is smooth and sincere. So much so that, suddenly, Kureha doesn't really mind that her sleep cycle has been disrupted. She doesn't mind that she's gonna end up with bags under her eyes by the end of the week. She doesn't mind that if she lays back down she'll immediatly nod off into sleep again and it'll only be harder for her to wake up later. No, she doesn't care about any of that. Right now, Kureha is everything that matters. And, well, she's usually one to stand up for what matters, so she means to show that to her.

Not like she plans on getting out of bed for that, though.

"Kanata, can you come here for a second?"

Kureha motions her girlfriend towards the bed, and after letting out an extremely adorable "Huh?", she does as requested. Kanata stands besides the bed, and the gunner instructs her with her hand to come even closer. The bugler leans forward, and she doesn't need Kureha's hand to cup her cheek to know what she's been called for.

They both simultaneously lean in for a rapid, chaste kiss, and it's the best thing that either of them have experienced. Kanata's lips on her own make Kureha forget the war being waged not far from here, and for a second everything seems right. This is where they're supposed to be. This is who they're supposed to be with. This is what the paths they've taken has lead them to, and it's alright. Neither of them would have it any other way.

After parting from the kiss, they can't help but look each other deeply in the eyes. There's a silent understanding of their thoughts, that they're both thinking the same thing, and it gives Kureha a feeling of butterflies in her stomach: the same feeling she felt almost a year ago when she realised she'd started falling for Kanata. It was a good feeling. 

"I love you, Kanata", she heartily confesses.

"I love you too", comes the natural reply.

And even if she knew beforehand, those four words confirm everything that Kureha had suspected. That there was noone else she'd rather fight a war with. That she was lucky to have such a wonderful person by her side at every moment of every day. That she'd never grow tired of her. That past Kureha was an idiot for ever doubting the newbie was any good at all. That Kanata's voice is soft and melodious and the sweetest sound in the world.

That she's perfect.

Kureha stares lovingly at the charming girl. It pains her to know that, even after all of these realizations, time is still of the essence. 

"C'mon, dress up already", the sleepy girl commands (definitely not blushing, what are you talking about?). 

Kanata just responds with a jolly smile, damn her cuteness, and goes on with her morning routine. 

Not long after, the brassy sound of a trumpet fills the air. It's the wake-up call, but Kureha's wide awake. And, honestly? She kinda likes it that way.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is too short, but I will live for you"
> 
> -The Strokes, "Selfless"

For Kanata, waking up is a lot of fun.

Staying in bed sounds cozy and nice - especially if it's with Kureha - but there's a certain _excitement_ to getting up that you just can't find within the confines of your mattress. There's this sense of anticipation - what's going to happen today? What should I do? How should I be productive? 

There's also the fact that her job requires her to be up and at it before 8 AM, but that's minor. Kanata's always been an early bird. She can't remember a time in her life when her philosophy wasn't "there's just so many things to do - why sit still and do nothing?"

Today, however, she's decided to stay in bed for a while. This is for two major reasons:

1\. It's a saturday, the weekend, and she doesn't have to play the wake-up call, and  
2\. Kureha's sleeping face is really, really cute and she deserves some cuddles after all of her hard work.

It's true, Kureha always works herself to the bone. Kanata admires that about her, how unfaltering her resolve is, but to be completely honest she's never quite understood it. It's good that she's committed, but it's like she's got something to _prove_ with the amount of effort she puts into work. 

Sometimes it's a bit worrying.

But it's no use pondering about that right now. It's saturday. They've got the whole morning to themselves, and Kureha is bound to wake up any moment now. When that happens, she'll probably look real cute, and Kanata will say something romantic and they'll kiss and it'll be fluffy and beautiful and they'll spend a couple of hours in each other's arms until they go get breakfast.

Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

The minutes go by soundly and peacefully for the brunette. She doesn't really do much - she looks at Kureha's chest go up and down with every breath she takes, she quietly hums a song, she practices finger position for that new fancy trumpet that Rio passed down to her. Would she rather be outside, exercising a bit? Yeah, possibly. Would it be nice to be having a conversation with Filicia right now? Definitely. But does she regret her choice to stay in bed? Not one inch.

She's in the middle of musing about this when she notices Kureha moving a little. She always moves around in her sleep a lot, but this is the kind of movement that indicates she's close to waking up - Kanata can tell. And thus, she is expectant. She prepares a smile - an earnest one - and faces her girlfriend so that her first sight of this new day can be one that tells her how loved she is. That's just the way Kanata goes around her life: if love is abound, then it's sure to be a good day. Cheesy? Yeah. It fits her though.

Soon, the gunner sheepishly opens her eyes: she's awake. Kanata can feel her heart beating a little bit faster, she's getting all giddy, and she waits until Kureha is lucid enough to form a coherent sentence. It wouldn't be very romantic to smooch someone who's still half-asleep, after all.

Eventually, Kureha breathes in deeply and then exhales. She's gathered her surroundings and is now fully awake.

"You stayed in bed late", are her first remarks.

Yes. She did. Glad you noticed. Kanata offers a hand to Kureha for holding, which the latter promptly does.

"I thought I'd do it for you", answers Kanata.

Success. The darker-haired girl is now blushing furiously, exactly what her girlfriend was hoping for.

"You didn't have to", she says while shamefully averting her eyes. "You always do these things for me, I-"

"I do it because I want to. I like to see you happy."

At this, Kureha turns the deepest shade of red possible. She simultaneously attempts to hide her head in the covers and scoot closer to Kanata, a true testimony to the younger girl's aversion to showing any kind of weakness - but also proof of how much she appreciated the gesture. Currently, Kureha is snuggling up to the bugler, nuzzling the latter's neck. Kanata snakes her arm around her girlfriend's waist, bringing her closer, then rests her head as well as she can on Kureha's. She smells of tea and calvados, a good (if dangerous) mixture, as she's well aware.

They stay in peace like that for a while.

"Thank you", says Kureha.

Giving her a moment to calm down was all that Kanata was aiming for today, and she seems to have achieved it. She smiles. 

Kanata moves her hand to caress Kureha's cheek, and they don't need words for the intention to be understood. They each move their heads accordingly, and soon they're enveloped in a loving kiss that manages to last for ages and feel too short at the same time. It's something natural, and it's easy, and it's _right_. It really makes them feel like they were always destined to be like this, and that's a good thing. Neither of them would rather be anywhere else.

There are pros to staying in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part I promised. I also fixed some stuff in the first part so go check that out, hopefully it's a little better.
> 
> "I part the curtains of your hair  
> And all the light of the sun floods the room  
> Poured from your sleepy stare"  
> -Los Campesinos!, "Light Leaves, Dark Sees Pt. II"


End file.
